terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plagues
"The true plagues of man, brought upon the earth by Pandora. Few have shown to be able to stand up to these creatures, but all who have tried have failed. However, you seem... '''different'... Then, perhaps?..."'' A boss consisting of 5 different entities, each with their own unique look and stats/attacks. The boss is only defeated when all 4 plagues and the main boss is killed. Summoned anywhere at any time with a Contract with the Scourge. This is meant as an end-game boss, during the end of Extinction Mode (WIP). Due to this, all bosses have extremely high health and damage, so high-tier extinction mode gear is recommended before facing them.' An unprepared player will be easily defeated, as the Plagues are extremely challenging. When the boss is summoned, the 4 main Plagues first spawn with their own unique spawn animations simultaneously. War spawns in a fiery column that dissipates, Discord comes from a dark, swirling portal in the air, Pestilence spawns in a quickly forming plague gas cloud, and Famine spawns via a sand tornado. Once all 4 Plagues are defeated, Chaos will spawn.'' Famine 500,000 Health 30 Defense Looks similar to devil enemies, but with a more withered look and wielding a sickle. First Phase: Flies towards the player screaming, slashing the sickle and dealing contact damage, while occasionally summoning a small sand tornado to damage the player. Second phase: Screams, and begins firing rotating sickle projections which deal 100 damage. Also summons large sand tornados which deal 50 damage per second. Famine also begins summoning enemies that are inside its "servant" category, such as Shadows of Famine and Withered Soldiers. On death, it summons an enormous sand tornado dealing 500 damage and then withers away into nothing. War 100 Defense 750,000 Health Looks similar to a paladin, with a larger body and fiercer looking armor, having spikes and a red tone. Wields a large sword. First Phase: Yells, and begins with aggressive charges towards the player, dealing 150 contact damage. Occasionally jumps into the air to smash down and create a large sword to spike up from the ground, dealing 200 damage on contact. Second Phase: Begins spinning in a tornado and swinging it’s sword, dealing 300 contact damage as it passes through. It also summons normal paladins with buffed stats, while throwing sword projectiles which deal 100 damage. On death, it yells in agony and swings it’s sword and creating 6 large projections that fire at the player, dealing 500 damage if hit. It is then impaled from spears underground, and burns into ashes. ' ' Pestilence 400,000 Health 30 Defense Looks like a diseased, slightly smaller version of plantera with a different theme and an absence of flora. First Phase: Stays far from the player, summoning diseased victims and firing plague-acid shots dealing 200 damage. Occasionally blasts a larger shot, dealing 300 damage. Second Phase: Charges towards the player, frequently slowing down to blast large balls of plague-acid dealing 300 damage and firing a stream of diseased fire, dealing 100 damage each second. Occasionally summons diseased soldiers. On death: Edges of hooks begin to succumb to rot, and it expels an enormous cloud of plague gas before rotting away. Discord 70 Defense 600,000 Health Looks like a withered, more human-like and much smaller version of the pumpking with scythes floating around it. First Phase: Flies around, shooting flying scythes at it like boomerangs and firing projections of blades, each dealing 150 damage. Also fires small lasers which deal 100 damage. Second Phase: Begins constantly firing projections and scythes in a bullet hell, with each attack dealing 150 damage. Rarely stops mid-air, clearly charging up a shot and firing a large, rotating laser which fires for 45 degrees in the players direction, dealing 400 damage. On death: cackles evilly, and fires an enormous laser, rotating 90 degrees in the players direction and dealing 500 damage. She then screams as portals open around her and shadowy arms grab her, then disappears. ' ' Chaos 5,000,000 150 Defense Only spawns once all 4 Plagues have fallen. It looks like an enormous, hooded pumpking, with multiple arms with claws and 6 glowing red eyes. About 30 seconds after the Plagues have been defeated, the chat-log says “The Doombringer comes, and he who slayed his brethren shall know his wrath.” After the timer is up, Chaos’ eyes flash in the background, and his full body slowly forms. He smiles, and the fight begins. First phase: Laughs, and slashes his claws wildly, creating projections and dealing 200 damage on each hit. Periodically summons chaos spirits to attack the player. Second Phase: Slowly fades in the background with only his eyes showing, and scythes, sword projections, blade projections, and spears comes from around the screen, each dealing 100 damage in a bullet hell. He also summons sand, flame, and chaos tornadoes in varying sizes, doing 100-300 damage. Third phase: cloak is slightly torn, and some parts sag. Roars, and begins firing large lasers from his eyes, as well as a chaotic firebreath from his mouth, all dealing 100-200 damage. He also begins summoning a ton of corrupted soldiers. Occasionally slashes his claws at the player. Fourth Phase: Looks visibly worn down, with his cloak torn and 3 of his eyes’ lights dimmed. Seconds later, his eyes flash and he gains 2 more arms and light armor on his body. Begins slashing wildly around with his claws dealing 100 damage, while firing large, chaos fireballs from his mouth which deal 300 damage. Fifth Phase (Final): Roars, and looks completely damaged, with a large amount of tears on his cloak and all but 1 eyes’ lights out. His armor is also cracked and shattered. He summons projections of the 4 plagues, each with their respective stats. Once they all die, he fires blasts of chaotic energy from his claws, dealing 150 damage on each hit. Once he’s down to 200,000 health, he begins tilting his head upwards, firing large beams of light, which fall down to the ground after 5 seconds, dealing 500 damage. On death: Roars, and fires an enormous array of chaotic energy blast from his body, then swirls away into a black portal while yelling in terror. ' ' During the battle he speaks in the chatlog. ' ''' (Initiates battle) You are no hero of this story, but you shall perish either way! (When player is hit) Did that hurt? Taste true power! Fear my wrath! (When his form changes) Let the true battle begin! (When the first sign of damage on him shows) You who defies a divine being shall know no mercy! (When the player is killed) All too easy... (When defeated) NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOooooooo.... Achievement: Plague Doctor "Defeat the Plagues, the unholy amalgamations from Pandoras box."